familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Battle of Jarosław (1245)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of Halych-Volhynia | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = | combatant2 = | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander2 = | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Yaroslav ( August 17, 1245 ) - a battle near Jarosław, over the San River, between the forces of the Galician-Volyn princes Danylo and Vasilko Romanovich on the one hand and the forces of the Hungarians , Poles and the Galician boyar opposition on the other. Preliminaries In 1241 , the part of the Galician boyars , headed by the leader of the Hungarian party- Volodyslav Kormylchychem , taking advantage of the weakening of Galicia-Volyn principality after the Mongol invasion, opposed Galician Prince Daniel I . They tried to plant on the throne in Galich Rostislav Mikhailovich , a distant relative of Galician Rostislavich , nephew Danil Romanovich. In 1245 , Rostislav appealed for help to the Hungarian king Bella IV , who was his son-in-law, and the prince of Cracow, Boleslaw V, of the Blind , whose wife was the daughter of Bela IV, as well as Rostislav's wife. Hungary had long had a claim to Galicia, and the Poles were at odds with Danylo and his father Roman, so both sides willingly provided their troops. Having secured the support of foreigners and the Galician boyar opposition, Rostislav entered the Galicia and approached the city of Yaroslav . The city had a great deal of security and good fortifications, so Rostislav retreated from him and captured with the help of the Polish knights of Florian Wojciechowicz, the neighboring Przemysl . Having gathered the inhabitants and weapons there, he returned to Yaroslav, besieging it and erect nearby fortified forts. When Rostislav prepared rock mass artillery for taking the city, the pledge came out of him and fought in front of the walls. However, the run-up was unsuccessful - the townspeople were defeated and fled for the walls. This added Rostislav's confidence in his upcoming victory over the Romanovichs. The Chronicler transmits his words: " If I had visited Danylo and Vasilko, I would have gone to them. Even with a dozen warriors I would have gone to them " 1. The prince was so relaxed that he held a knight's tournament in front of the city. He personally participated in games and even dislocated his shoulder. Meanwhile, Danylo and Vasilko learned about the arrival of Rostislav with the Hungarian - Polish army in Galicia. They immediately began to collect the militia warriors and sent messengers to his allies - Masovian Duke Konrad I and Lithuanian prince Mindovґa I help. However, in the absence of time, Romanovichs departed from Volhynia on their own, accompanied by only Polovtsian detachments. The vanguard was made by Andriy yard . He had to scout the enemy's situation and inform the residents of Yaroslav that they would soon be rescued. When the Danylo and Vasilko armies crossed the Xiang River, Rostislav received a message about their approach. He brought his troops out of them with " traffic, aces and fences ", and left a barrier behind the city from the infantry, so that the townspeople did not join the enemy and destroyed the artillery. The course of the battle The battle began on August 17, 1245 , with the crash of both troops. Rostislav with the Galician boyars traveled to the shelves of Danylo, but he was attacked by advanced detachments of the landlady Andriy with Polovtsy. In the knotted part of the Andrievsky forces, despite the support of the 20 knight divisions of Danila, retreated. The courtyard himself restrained the onslaught of the enemy with his personal wife. The chronicles describe these events as follows: Rostislav, so, having climbed to the battle, a deep ravine passed over, because he was going against the Danilov regiment, but Andriy-Dvirsky tried to prevent him from colliding with the Danilov regiment. Speeding up the move, Andrew collided with the troops Rostislavov harshly: the spears so broke about the armor, as if it were strikes thunder, and on both sides many, falling from the horses, died, and the other wounded were strong blows of spears. Dany then sent to him, Andrew, twenty chosen husbands to help him. And although the boyar Vasily Glybovich and the princes Vsevolod Alexandrovich and Mstislav Glebovich, unable to help Andriyev, ran both back to the San, but Andrew, left with a small wife, entered the country and fought hard against them 2 . On one of the flanks began an offensive against the Poles of Florian Voitsekhovich. Singing the anthem "The Virgin" 3 , they came to the Volyn parts of Vasilko and fought for a long time. Meanwhile, Daniel saw that the main forces of the enemy - the Hungarian army, headed by the Voivodeship Fieldeus - was concentrated behind the Rostislav parts. He walked Rostislav's position and struck Hungarians. In the battle of Fielen, he grabbed Danila, but he managed to be released. While the main tin regiments fought the enemy, the prince himself departed from the battlefield and attacked the Hungarians from the other side. The young prince, Lev Danilovich, knocked down and injured the enemy Voivod by his spear. When the Rusyns rent the Hungarian bunk in half, the enemy's army rushed to flee. Having seen that the Hungarians retreated, Rostislav also returned the rider. In the annals, the defeat of the enemy is described as follows: And when Daniel saw that the walks were going hard on Vasilko, "kirlisch" singing and roaring in their troops with a strong voice, when he saw Daniel close to the battle of Rostislav and Phil, the Hungarian voivod, standing in the rear regiment with a banner and saying: "Rus they will soon be in a battle, but will be persistent in front of the onslaught of them, because they do not stand up for a long time in Sich, "the god, however, did not listen to his praise, then Danilo with him, with the stalker Yakov Markovich and the boyar Shelv, drove him. Shelve was then beaten down with a spear, and Danila Fille grabbed. He got out of his hands and left the battle, but when he saw the angel coming to Philly's assistant, he knocked him down with a spear, and the spear, driven into him, broke down, and he fell from his horse and lowered his breath. And about that proud Filya Lion, this child, broke his spear. Again Danilo soon came to him, Phyll, and crushed his army, and rent his bachelors in half.2 . Danilo rushed to chase after the enemy through a deep ravine, not knowing I will be in the cornflower shelves. When he saw his hide, which Poles chased, he was very happy. Danilo and Vasylko united near Yaroslav and stopped persecution. The Rostislav Infantry, standing near the city, began to flee. Romanovich was captured by Hungarian governor Filne, Polish voivodship Florian Voicekhovich and the leader of the Galician opposition, the boyar Vladislav Kormilchich . They were executed, along with many others, in " anger ." After the battle, Danilo, Vasilko and Lion began to "fight", marking their victory. The simple soldiers continued to collect the booty and chase after the fugitives. Danilo caught the fortresses of Rostislav near the city, rescued Yaroslav and left prisoners at his residence in the Hill . The request of Mazovia and Lithuania arrived at the end of the battle and immediately returned home. Consequences The western boundary of the Galician-Volyn principality in the middle of the 13th century: Galician-Volyn principality Russian principalities Krakow principality Kingdom of Hungary The Battle of Jaroslav decided the struggle for Galicia, which lasted for forty years. The Boyar opposition was finally destroyed. Rostislav fled to Hungary , whose troops ceased to carry out large-scale hikes to Galicia. Hungarian king Bela IV concluded in 1247 the world with Danil and gave his daughter Constance for the prince's son Lev Danilovich. Danilo became a full ruler of the Galician-Volyn principality. Despite these positive sides, there were negative ones. The successes of the Romanovites troubled Saray Batu , the capital of the Golden Horde . The Mongols decided to subjugate the Galician-Volyn principality to prevent its strengthening, and put the princes an ultimatum: "Give Galich." Danilo did not have the proper forces at that time to resist the Horde, and therefore he arrived at the Saraje at the end of 1245 and recognized the suzerainty of Batu . This step retained the integrity of the principality, but at the same time made it the avant-garde of the Mongols in the countries of Central Europe. Thus, the Romanovich victory in the Battle of Yaroslav strengthened the inside of the Galician-Volyn principality and gave him authority in European countries. However, on the other hand, it was this victory that revealed a powerful competitor of the Golden Horde in Russia and served as the reason for the instantaneous vassalization of the principality of the Romanovites by the Mongols. Notes Chronicle of Rus / Per. from ancient times. L. E. Makhnovets; Back Ed. O. V. Mishanych. - K .: Dnepr, 1989. - C. 402 Chronicles of Rus / Per. from ancient times. L. E. Makhnovets; Back Ed. O. V. Mishanych. - K .: Dnepr, 1989. - C. 403 In the text of the chronicle, "kerlyshish", a polonized form of the Greek "kiriya eliseon" - Lord, have mercy. It is probable that the Poles sang the anthem "Bogurodzica", where there is this chorus. Chronicle of Rus / Per. from ancient times. L. E. Makhnovets; Back Ed. O. V. Mishanych. - K .: Dnepr, 1989. - C. 403 Sources AA Galushka. The Yaroslavl Battle of 1245 // Encyclopedia of the History of Ukraine : 10 Vol. / Redcool: VA Smoly (head) and others. ; Institute of History of Ukraine of the National Academy of Sciences of Ukraine . - K . : Science. thought , 2013. - Vol. 10: T. Y. - S. 761. - ISBN 978-966-00-1359-9 . The Complete Collection of Russian Chronicles (PSRL). - T. 2. Ipatiev's chronicle . - St. Petersburg, 1908. - C.800-805 Chronicle of Rus / Per. from ancient times. L. E. Makhnovets; Back Ed. O. V. Mishanych. - K .: Dnipro, 1989. - C. 402-405 ISBN 5-308-00052-2 Literature Kripyakevich I. Galitsko-Volyn principality . Kiev, 1984. - p.97. Encyclopedia of Ukrainian Studies : Dictionary part: 11 vols / Scientific society named after Shevchenko ; Goal. Ed. Prof. Dr. Volodymyr Kubiyovych . - Paris; New York: Young Life ; Lviv; Kyiv: Globus, 1955-2003. Link Battle of Yaroslavl Category:1245 in Europe Jaroslaw 1245 Jaroslaw 1245 Jaroslaw 1245 Jaroslaw 1245 Jaroslaw 1245 Category:Conflicts in 1245 Category:1245 in Ukraine Category:1245 in Russia Category:1245 in Kievan Rus' Category:1245 in Hungary Category:1245 in Poland